Criminal
by Moment For Life
Summary: Rose is attending a new years party in London in 2011 and Jack is a waiter at the bar. From completely different worlds, what will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter one - New Years Eve

**Edit: I have read through this and edited the whole thing and added bits and took some out. I have also took it from 19 short chapters to 9 longer ones.**

**10/5/14**

**Criminal**

**31st December 2011**

The dress which Rose had chosen to wear this evening was a dress she had bought herself while in London. It was one of the dresses she was proud of wearing because she had purchased it herself, without permission from her mother or Cal, her overly controlling fiancé.

It was a floor-length, dark red gown with intricate black beading over the material. She wore black stilettos, quite high and unlike her usual taste in footwear but she had fallen in love with them at first sight, although they had a large price tag. Her hair was worn in a bun, scraped back so much she felt as though she'd had Botox. She hated her face, feeling she had chubby cheeks and hated how pale she was, but tonight she forgot all of her insecurities and attended the New Year's Party in London.

She had been to these sorts of dinners before. It was basically an excuse for women to show off their finest clothes and jewellery to others. The people were so narrow-minded. All they seemed to care about was who dressed the finest, who owned the most land, who married the richest man. Her fiancé Caledon Hockley was one of the world's best known lawyers, he had recently just travelled around Europe with Rose as an engagement present and now they were spending the New Year in London.

Gentle music filled the air played by the band, and Rose craned her neck around the room looking for something, anything to amuse her. Ruth, her mother could be seen speaking with some notable faces on the other side of the room while Rose stood beside Cal her fiancé. She nodded a small hello to a familiar face but not quite remembering their name. Her fiancé's words were lost as she became entranced into her own world. He usually spoke of business and his clients. The notable criminals which he defended and got off prison sentences on a daily basis. He rarely lost and when he did, he was in a bad mood. She turned around, glancing to the bar. How badly she wanted to order every drink on the menu and down them all one by one, but she knew she would be allowed no more than a glass or two of wine. Most people her age would be falling out of nightclubs or at the London Eye watching the fireworks not attending some party her family made her go to.

A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and Rose glanced as it twinkled beautifully, almost taking her breath away. She clung to her clutch bag which she held directly in front of her stomach feeling bloated from dinner, and maybe wearing clingy satin wasn't such a good idea. But again she tried to forget her insecurities, perhaps no one else would notice except her.

''Why don't you just try smiling just once?'' A voice startled her and her eyes darted around to meet Cal's. They were dark and untrusting, his face like thunder. ''Its embarrassing Rose'' His eyes stared directly into hers. ''You look like a fool.''

Immediately Rose felt tears prick in her eyes. She turned her body to the crowd of people Cal had been making small talk with and saw all pairs of eyes on her.

''Why don't we see a smile on that pretty little face of yours?'' Rose turned away feeling his breathe tickling her cheek. She could remember the evening before. The stench of whisky on his breathe and his half-clothed body had been enough to make Rose attempt to move away from him, but her attempts to escape were useless. When they had reached their hotel room, Cal had ordered Rose to undress for bed, and when she hadn't done as she was told; he had raised his hand to her and cut her lip. It was the first time Cal had ever laid hands on her and the first time Rose had ever been hit. Why was he doing this, to publicly humiliate her? Rose could feel her own heartbeat in her ears. She had never felt so much fear. She just wanted a big hole to swallow her up and take her away from this hell.

''Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you.'' Cal grabbed her face in his right hand forcing her to look him directly in the eye. He saw the fear and seemed to thrive on it. ''Don't disrespect me.''

Rose felt as though she was slowly been suffocated, she could feel his fingers leaving marks on her face and knew what would come later on. The whole room seemed to whirl around and quickly without even thinking, Rose turned from Cal, escaping his grip. That was it. How could she take much more? Rose glanced at the exit and saw a few more eyes upon her. Everything which society had ever taught her had stopped her from just sprinting out of the room and never wanting to return, but she calmed herself and managed to clear her bleary eyes.

When she reached the exit, Rose ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She had hoped dinner would go well and that she would be able to retreat to her room by nine o' clock, forgetting about the New Year celebrations. All the year held for her was misery anyway.

After seeing her reflection in the large oak mirror, she felt tears prick in her eyes. Here she was faced with herself, she despised her life, she despised herself and most of all she despised Caledon Hockley. Taking a deep breath she felt the tightness of her dress and she placed her hand over her stomach, she felt as though she was slowly been suffocated. Suddenly, she began to choke. It felt as though her airways had closed and her lungs had stopped working. Throwing her clutch onto the side of the sink, she coughed loudly. Her chokes echoing around the toilets. She thought she was going to vomit but instead all she could do was dry heave. She lifted her head from the sink and saw her pale face, tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly, she wiped them away. She remembered the time she was an outgoing girl, now she was reduced to this...lonely and frightened, now she was a shadow of her former self. She shook her head as she tried to steady her breathing. She could see her hands visibly shaking. For a few seconds, her ears rang out. She could hear her own voice screaming at her to get out of the relationship and to stand up to Cal, she didn't deserve this.

Something overcame her, something which gave her strength and the feeling of been powerful for just those few seconds. Opening her clutch, she found the Lancôme red lipstick which she had purchased that morning. She applied it quickly and perfectly before pressing her lips together and fastening her purse shut. Taking one last look at her reflection, she felt satisfied for the first time in a long time. As she walked from the bathroom, she felt newfound confidence come over her. She glanced around the room to find Cal or her mother. Sure enough, she found her fiancé chatting to a tall blonde girl. She played with his tie and his face was just inches away from hers. Inside, she blew up. Instead of feeling short and fat next to this supermodel blonde, she felt hatred. Without even thinking, she strutted towards them, neither of them noticing her presence.

''So you're not working the street corner tonight I see.''

Immediately, the blonde pulled away from Cal. Rose saw the look in his eyes.

Immediately, the blonde pulled away from Cal. Rose saw the look in his eyes, but she didn't crumble like a little girl she looked right back at him.

''I'm so sorry.'' Cal apologized to the blonde who looked at Rose like something she had stepped in. Inside, Rose felt her heart beat quickly but she knew she couldn't allow Cal to behave the way he did either. This was a two way street.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' He gripped her hand and almost dragged her to the exit. She tried to free herself from his grasp but she couldn't. He dragged her outside into the cold December air and she shuddered, not from the cold but from what Cal would do. She struggled to stand he almost pulled her to the ground with his force. ''How dare you disrespect me like that!''

Rose tried to utter a few words but nothing could fall from her mouth.

''Who do you think you are? Who on earth do you think you're talking to?'' Cal continued raging. Before Rose knew it his fist connected with her face and she almost fell to the floor. She felt as though she was numb, she felt no pain. Her eyes travelled for a moment to the waiter who had just exited from the back door and was putting trash in the dustbin. She shook her head, what was wrong with her? She felt nothing; all she could concentrate on was the waiter. As if in slow motion, Cal ranted in front of her face waving his arms around violently but it was almost as though she had muted his voice. The waiters head turned, Rose assumed he had heard Cal's rants. He appeared young, maybe as young as she was. His hair was long and a sandy blonde she guessed from the light shining in the street but the one thing she did see was how blue his eyes were when they connected with hers.

''Hey!'' Everything went back to normal. The waiter grabbed Cal's arm just as he was about to hit Rose again. He punched his stomach, causing Cal to fall back against the wall but it didn't stop him fighting back. For some reason, Rose found herself hoping this waiter took her fiancé down. The waiter punched his face once more before he fell to the ground groaning in pain. Rose felt her heart beat quickly, but her bleary eyes cleared. The waiter wore a white shirt and black pants, his uniform she assumed but over the top he wore a leather jacket and stood next to a motorcycle, she assumed belonged to him.

''Are you all right?'' He asked his voice strong and made Rose feel safe for some reason as she glanced even further into his eyes.

''Yeah.'' She managed, her lips chattering. She was utterly floored by the events. She glanced down to Cal laid out on the London street. The waiter removed his apron from around his waist and threw it on top of Cal. He climbed onto his motorbike and was about to put his helmet on when Rose realised she was still watching him.

''Wait!' Rose called holding up her hand. She glanced down to Cal's body lying in the street. She immediately removed her engagement ring from her finger and threw it down onto the pavement next to him. She made an on the spot decision to go with the waiter, whoever he was. She now felt a slight sting of pain from her cheek. She felt such hatred for the man who had brought nothing but fear into her life, but what was she doing thinking about getting onto a motorcycle in a foreign country with a strange man, he could be a criminal. Cal began to stir breaking Rose's thoughts and quickly she kicked him in the crotch. She heard him cry out in pain but felt nothing.

''Now I'm okay.''

The waiter handed her a spare helmet and she fastened it underneath her chin. Their eyes met and he cocked his head to one side indicating for her to climb on. She struggled with her dress but managed it, not caring what happened to her dress or anything she was wearing and when he revved the engine she felt excitement inside like she was a bad guy in a movie.

The city lights were captivating and beautiful, she almost felt like she was in heaven. She could feel the tight muscles on the mans body beneath his leather riding jacket as she moved her hands lower, wrapping them around his waist. He turned quickly, and when he took his eyes from the road, she didn't panic but simply allowed herself to become lost in his gorgeous face. She grinned, the excitement showing on her face.

Once they reached the more seedier part of town, the man stopped the motorcycle outside a block of buildings. A young man in shell suit walked from a gate of the entrance of the block of flats. He leaned against the gate, obviously unaware of the presence of Rose and the boy she was with. Rose watched as he swayed, before hocking up some spit and carrying on walking.

''All right Jack.'' He nodded to the man, who nodded in return.

Jack? So that's his name. She thought. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would now have to speak to this man. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight.

''Look, its so beautiful. So vast and endless.'' The boy came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

''That was quite a kick in the crotch back there.'' He smiled to her, showing his dimples and under the starlit sky she realised just how young he appeared. He broke the ice and Rose broke into laughter. ''It was wasn't it?''

Moments later a shooting star swept across the sky. ''Look a shooting star.'' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

''Wow that was a long one. You know what my father told me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.''

''I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?'' Rose asked and turned her head to face him, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star. She could feel his breath near her cheek. She hadn't realise he was such a deep person, but there again she had to tell herself she didn't know this man at all.

''What would you wish for?'' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. She then smiled and awakened herself from the unreal moment she had just been in. She realised that she would have to walk and find her way back to the ball sometime soon, she didn't even know what time it was. ''Something I can't have.''

The air turned slightly awkward and Rose felt discomfort. Her reply had obviously indicated she wanted him. Wanted him? She questioned herself. Wanted him how. She began to take quick steps to the ball, wherever it was in an attempt to walk away from the new situation.

Rose could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She felt alive just like a young girl should. Her hands were noticeably shaking. She took one glance at her gaudy, expensive engagement ring and began to giggle hysterically. Tonight, she had rode off with a man she barely knew, he had held her body close to his and she had defied her family and society and she had to admit to herself, it felt good. Settling herself against a wall, she rolled her head backwards before glancing back to the road she had just walked down. Jack still rested against the railings which looked over the River Thames. The history which surrounded this place for some reason made it seem all the more romantic. She knew this man was trouble just by looking at him. The boy who had said hello had appeared to be intoxicated, but why didn't she care?

''Jack.'' Was all she could say. She frowned, confused to why she found herself walking back towards him. Her face became serious, realising she would now not know what to do or say. Nervously, she wrung her hands.

''Jack…I…don't know why…''

''I didn't ask why you're here.''

Rose gazed at his lips and shuddered from the cold. Jack placed his leather jacket around her shoulders and as his knuckles grazed her, he felt something he had never felt before. He gazed into her eyes once more before leaning forward and grazing her lips with his just once.

He awaited a bad reaction but instead something inside her simply exploded. Jack closed his eyes feeling her so close to him, her hair tickling him ever so slightly and her breathe on his skin. He touched her hair and she raised her head back up and was closer to him, he held her face with both of his trembling hands and stroked her cheek. He felt her hands move up his back and stroke the back of his hair softly. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes for a second feeling their closeness, he opened them to look at Rose and saw her eyes closed and it was then he knew what he had to do. He leant towards her more and opened his mouth slightly and planted a small kiss on her lips, something which sent sparks through both of them. Rose opened her eyes and Jack felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheek and he glanced at her. Their eyes interlocked and they saw the passion they had for each other, nothing could hold them back and Rose kissed Jack with more passion than either had dreamt about. Pulling away, Jack saw how flushed her face was.

''Come on, it's cold out. Let's get you inside.'' He held out his hand and she glanced to him, she took it not even hesitating at all. She could see his eyes sparkle in the dim light and she was sure she had just fallen in love with him. The effects of the alcohol she had drank at the party and the lack of food she had eaten that day, she felt dizzy.

Silently, he pulled her through a gate which led up a path full of weeds and long grass. Oh how repulsed her mother would be seeing this. Grave yards were better tended to. He unlocked a door and it banged shut echoing through the building. Laughing hysterically, Rose's eye sight blurred as she fell against the wall in her pathetic attempt to climb the stairs. Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling anymore. What was wrong with her? This felt wrong but yet so right. He had to laugh at her attempts to play sober and to climb the stairs, as he held her waist tightly so that she didn't fall. Finally reaching his flat, Jack kicked the door open and removed her coat throwing it to the floor. She felt crazy tonight, and she watched as Jack hung her coat up and removed his own. The room was small, beer bottles and newspaper littered the floors. A double bed sat in the centre of the room, the covers a mess. A stack of cupboards was to the left of the room and she glanced around to see the boy had disappeared into the bathroom. She walked towards the open locker, curiosity getting the better of her. She felt the pins from her bun digging into her head and quickly she pulled them out, feeling free at last. Her curls tumbled down her face, and she tossed the pins on the side. She bit her lip, peering inside the locker. She turned to see if the boy had returned but he hadn't. Feeling inside she felt cold metal, gasping, she opened the locker wider. She pulled out the item. A gun. She gasped once again. Her heart skipped a beat.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't flinch at the touch. She turned to see Jack, shirtless. His stomach was toned, she had never seen anyone so buff in person, only the likes of Brad Pitt in magazines. Coming towards him, she smiled at him, and Jack seemed confused, he hadn't seen that smile from her before. He had to admit, she looked stunning. Her curls cascading down her back, and she looked amazing. Slowly, she came towards him and leaned forward to kiss him. Both felt the spark between them, as she grew more passionate as she kissed him. He began lost in her as he touched her face, then her hair. He loved her so much, the power she had over him was immense. She backed him against the wall and she could feel their bodies close together, she wanted him she was sure of that. She was intoxicated, and he didn't want to take advantage of her. Shushing him, she kissed him once again. He felt himself throb for her. He wrapped his bare arms around her body, and pulled away from her turning her back to him so that he could unbutton the back of her dress. He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck as he undid her dress, and it fell to the floor and she kicked it away. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, once she was laid down he removed her stockings before laying on top of her. Neither of them knew what would happen as they continued to kiss. Rose had never wanted anyone more in her life.

Jack kissed her neck, and bit her in places seeing the reddened areas which he had sucked. The passion they had for each other took over and they deepened their kiss, knowing that neither of them could stop what they had started tonight.


	2. Chapter two - Strangers

Rose felt the blanket against her bare skin. Opening her eyes, she suddenly felt a chill from the cold room so she pulled her arm into bed under the blankets. She didn't know the time but it was a little light outside, or so it appeared to be through the large thick curtains, she did know it was cold though. Her mind wandered momentarily to her mother and Cal. They would most certainly know by now that she was gone.

''Morning.'' A voice came. Jack stood in just his jeans holding out a warm coffee to her. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. All of the passion from the night before still fresh in her mind. He was stunning. Feeling her fingers tremble, she reached out for the cup taking it from him and smiling. He immediately knelt on the bed beside her and touched her hair moving strands from her face before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. She felt her stomach flip. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in just how much she felt for this man she barely knew. ''Hey.''

She hadn't noticed the tattoo across his chest which read ''RIP Goose.'' A reference to the Top Gun movie. She reached her shaking hand to touch his chest just feeling how hard and toned he was.

''You fidget too much.'' He grinned to her. ''Were you uncomfortable?''

''Not at all.'' She hesitated. ''Just didn't sleep much.''

Jack placed his toned arm around her bare shoulder. She realised then she was wearing her bra and knickers. He tickled her neck slightly playing with her hair. She turned to face him, realising just how God awful she would have looked with smeared make up, bed hair and morning breath.

''I'm sorry.'' His voice softened and he pulled Rose closer to him. Rose frowned a little as she propped her pillows up and sat upright in bed. ''I best find my way back soon. Would you help me?''

Jack turned to see the worried look on Rose's face and he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. ''Of course.''

Rose pulled the blanket around her body and thought about what she could do. She didn't want to be seen out in public too much in these parts of town. Her eyes met Jack's and she saw as his travelled down to her lower arms and chest. Shit! The bruises! ''I can't help but notice your married.''

''Engaged.'' Rose quickly corrected, almost snapping. She glanced at her engagement ring and felt like throwing it into the trash can which sat beside the bed. She knew Jack had seen the bruises, she had felt how sore they were but when he had kissed her body all of the pain seemed to go away.

''Do you love him?''

Rose lifted her head, not sure she had heard the words correctly. ''Pardon me?''

Jack repeated the question taking a sip of coffee. She realised then just how rude this man was. Who on earth would ask a question like that to a stranger? Not that they were strangers. She felt his eyes on her but she remained silent. Both of them knowing the answer to the question. Jack came to sit beside her; he placed his arm around her shoulder gently playing with her stands of loose hair. ''I saw him hit you.'' He ever so lightly touched a purple bruise on the top of her arm and she flinched, almost spilling coffee on the bed sheets. She hadn't expected it to hurt so badly or maybe it was just the fact that he had noticed them. ''I'm sorry.'' He closed his eyes before kissing her forehead once again. Who was this guy? Why did he show her such tenderness when her own fiancé did nothing but hurt her?

''It's all right. I fell...'' She attempted a lie but it fell flat. Jack himself had seen Cal hit her the evening before.

Slowly she turned to face him, and then it was obvious she was crying. Tears stained her cheeks. ''I'm sorry.'' She apologized quietly. Not quite knowing what to do, Jack immediately placed his arms around her body. She offered no resistance and simply let him hold her. He shushed her and gently stroked her hair. After a few moments, Rose moved away from his embrace and wiped her face. Jack took the coffee from her hands and placed it on the floor beside his own.

''Are you alright?'' Jack asked, a little hesitantly. Rose did not answer right away, she just watched as Jack walked over to a locker, pulling out a large bottle of Jack Daniels. He said nothing as he took a large swig before he handed it to her. Rose took the bottle shakily, she brought the liquid to her nose and just the smell of it made her eyes water. ''Oh my God, it smells lethal.'' Rose laughed, but she wasn't yet put off trying the alcohol. She felt like she wasn't herself today that she could be as free and daring as she wanted to be.

''One, two, three…Down!'' Jack counted as she brought the bottle to her lips and tasted the bitterness already. Her face screwed up as she felt the liquid burn her insides. She laughed as she realised what a girl she must have seemed.

''Oh that's disgusting.'' She handed the bottle back to Jack. He placed the bottle into the locker before sitting beside Rose on the bed again. He was close to her face and he touched her cheek before leaning forward to kiss her just once, she could taste the whisky on his lips as well as her own but she felt more intoxicated just from the way he kissed her. He made her knees weak and her body shiver.

''I don't want any tears to be cried over that bastard again!'' Jack whispered to her. Gently he ran his fingers up and down her spine. ''The bruises will heal. Just give them a few days.''

Rose nodded, still in a trance by simply looking into his eyes. ''I know what men like him are capable of. If he ever touches you like that again, be sure to let him know Jack Dawson will take care of him.''

Rose nodded smiling, unsure of what to say. ''You're a beautiful young woman. Fuck knows how he can lay a finger on someone as fantastic as you.''

Rose felt her heart soar. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She knew by the tone of his voice that he meant his words. Before she had time to think about anything else she crushed her lips against his feeling the need for him to be inside her again. She didn't even think of any consequences all she knew is what she felt for this young man. He didn't offer any hesitation but then again what young man would if a young girl threw themselves at her?

They fell backwards on the bed, still not breaking apart. Jack felt his hands tremble slightly as he tried to unhook her bra. He could feel his uneven breathing as she turned to face him. Her curls cascading down her shoulders, what was wrong with him? He couldn't even concentrate on getting her clothes off. She was nothing short of perfect, and he couldn't believe she was here with him. She lowered her lashes before their eyes met and interlocked and silence fell upon them for several seconds, both of them feeling their heart pound. Suddenly, Jack could take no more, he had to kiss her, and be close to her. He pulled her body towards his and their lips met but this time it wasn't soft it was full of passion. Rose kept one hand over her unhooked bra and placed her other around his waist and Jack touched her face as he kissed her, making her stomach churn heavily. Jack kissed Rose's neck breathlessly and she pushed him away slightly, he looked at her a look of confusion on his face. He thought he had hurt her or moved too fast, but she ran her hand up his chest before leaving her hand lingering on his belt buckle. He trembled more, looking downwards and swallowing heavily, he couldn't believe she was doing this. His muscles were tight from fighting and he had little hair, he was tanned and the most beautiful man she had seen, she wanted him she knew that. She unzipped his trousers shakily, not even sure what she was doing herself. Jack pulled Rose to him and removed her hand from her bra, allowing the straps to fall down and she pressed her naked chest against Jack's. He wrapped his arms around her keeping their torsos pressed together. He ran his finger down her side before slowing pulling down her knickers, throwing them to the floor.

She could feel cold shivers running down her back as he kissed her neck before slowing the kiss down as they caught their breathes. His tongue began to play with hers and he felt his whole body throb for her, for his Rose. Pressed against each other and he could feel her breasts against his naked chest, he hadn't looked, he daren't. His breathing grew more rapid as he heard Rose moan a little, he opened his eyes as he kissed her neck and shoulders before stopping. Rose turned her head a little and looked at his with concerned eyes.

''I just want to know this is okay...'' He had never asked that question to a girl before. Usually if they were up for it then he would be raring to go. But right now, it felt wrong in a way. As if she was too perfect, too fragile just for casual sex. He didn't have a conscious, but today he did. Making sure her eyes didn't leave his; she slid from the bed standing naked in front of him. She curled her finger around making him sit forward still breathless. She felt wild today, maybe it was the alcohol but she didn't care. He placed his hands on her hips taking in her perfect body. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, just like he did hers. It was a soft kiss; no one had ever done that to him before. Her eyes shined with the tears she had shed minutes before and she squeezed her eyes shut for a second before opening them to press her forehead against his. She crushed her lips against his, a sign it was okay for them to continue. It was just physical she knew she couldn't have any other feelings towards this man, he didn't even know her name after all. He wrapped his arms around her, he stood up and realised he towered over her. His hands travelled lower and she jumped slightly to wrap her legs around his waist, he pressed against her body and kissed her again, she ran her fingers through his hand, feeling her hands shake as he pressed her against the locker, the doors slammed but neither of them noticed not even when the gun fell to the floor.

Jack jumped up, pulled on his pants, and found his shirt which had been thrown across the room sometime during the evening. Outside, he seemed to hear a slight commotion. Running his hands through his hair, he attempted to neaten it a little. Then a loud thud came, kicking and screaming.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Just checking what all of the commotion is about."

Rose nodded and felt her stomach churn a little. She was worried about what was happening. A woman's voice could be heard screaming and swearing down the corridor. She pulled the sheets away from her and wrapped them around her body in an attempt to cover her naked body. She found bits of her clothes lying around, her underwear and finally her dress. She dreaded having to walk home in the dress she had worn the evening before walk the streets of London on New Year's Day. Moments later, Jack appeared in the doorway, she closed the door behind him a small smile on his face. A smile Rose hadn't seen on him before. She sensed something was wrong.

''What is it?''

Jack came towards her. ''Just the girl down the corridor. Police have found the cannabis she was growing. They dragged her out.''

Rose's heart beat faster. She didn't realise just how much went on around here. ''Don't worry.'' He saw the look on her face and kissed her forehead. Immediately, she felt soothed and less worried. He ran his fingers up and down her bare arms causing her to shiver. She suddenly forgot all of the commotion and just wanted to lie back down in the bed which they had barely left since her arrival there. When he looked into her eyes, everything else became blurry. Her engagement to Cal and her mother meant nothing, just a distant memory.

She felt her stomach rumble, a reminder she had barely eaten since the previous day. Jack smiled, touching her face one last time before walking over to his locker and pulling out a white shirt. He sniffed it, making sure it was fresh before handing it to Rose. ''Come on let's get you something to eat. I have nothing here.''

Rose hesitantly took the shirt, wondering what he wanted her to do with it. ''So you'd like me to leave the apartment with just a white shirt on?'' She asked. His face broke out into a smile.

''As much as I would like that I don't think it's such a good idea.'' He winked. ''I just thought it'd be better than the ball gown.'' She took the shirt from his hands. He picked up her knickers from the floor and threw back the bed covers and retrieved her bra. ''The shirt should be long enough for you. I have a jacket if you're cold too.''

Rose nodded; she turned to see if she could freshen up somewhere and saw a small bathroom to the left of the bedroom. She found her purse and tiptoed towards the bathroom feeling Jacks eyes on her until she closed the bathroom door shut shielding his view from her. Her heart was beating faster, she felt insane for some reason. Dropping her clothes onto the floor, she faced herself in the mirror for the first time since Cal had grabbed her the evening before. She was pale, her face in need of a good wash, her eyes black and her hair greasy and still half styled from the evening before. She was a mess! How on earth had Jack even looked at her without wanting to just throw her into the tub?

First things first! She looked in the small bathroom cabinet and found a spare toothbrush. Used or not? She tried to decide. Well it was in a packet so unused she decided. After brushing her teeth, she noticed a knob to turn the shower on. Dare she use it without asking? Yes! She thought. She definitely needed a shower. Removing the blanket from around her body, she let the steam fill the bathroom and stepped into the warm shower. She immediately felt clean. Through the frosted glass of the shower screen she saw the door open, she made out Jack's naked figure walk to the sink.

''Just brushing my teeth sorry.'' He shouted. She smiled, opening the shower screen. His eyes met hers through the mirror above the sink and he turned exposing his naked body. Slowly, she stepped from the shower feeling how cold the air was outside but not caring one bit.

''I thought you were taking a shower.'' He winked as she came towards him placing her wet hands around his waist. Her curls had turned straight from the water and her make up completely washed away but she had newfound confidence from somewhere.

''I think you should join me.'' She smiled. Have I really just said that out loud? Yes she had. This really wasn't like her at all but as she saw him stood naked before her, she couldn't help but take his hand and drag him backwards into the shower. She giggled, closing the shower screen behind them.


	3. Chapter three - Trouble

''Eighteen-year-old Rose DeWitt Bukater, fiancée of Caledon Hockley and daughter of Ruth DeWitt Bukater and the late Richard Bukater, was last seen in London at the Plaza Hotel celebrating the New Year with family and friends...'' Jack read aloud to himself, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Rose…" Jack closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Cal's…looking for you…" With that, he handed her the paper and she took it shakily. Once she saw the headline, she glanced at Jack, her eyes brimming with tears. Jack seeing the broken young girl she was, all of the memories coming back to haunt her once again. He knew how scared she was of him. Instantly, he ripped the paper from her hands and tossed it into a nearby bin. ''I'm not allowing you to get upset...'' He pulled her close to him, his touch soothed her as did the kiss which he planted on her forehead. Rose could feel his eyes piercing hers. He could see right through her and she knew that. He was the first man to have ever made her feel like this from a single look. She felt herself calm a little and she tried to catch her breath.

Rose blinked back her tears. She didn't know herself why she was so nervous around him. Was it because of Cal? Was she afraid to be hurt again? Was she afraid to let herself love another man because she feared he would turn out to be just like that monster?

''I'm so scared. I'm so scared of him finding me and wanting revenge for what I did."

With that, Jack pulled Rose a little closer to him. She rested her head numbly on his shoulder, felt his arms wrap around her, and in those few seconds, she felt more loved than she had in a long time. She hadn't been embraced for years. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"He won't. I'd never let that happen to you, ever. I could never let harm come to you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

He would do anything to make her happy or protect her in any way. If she wanted him to, that was.

Rose pulled away slowly. She felt the moment turn awkward as she realized what she was feeling now. Stronger feelings than ever…so strong she had to take a step backwards to calm her emotions.

"Now you're here. The exact opposite of Cal. So kind, generous, caring, and thoughtful.'' She smiled taking a deep breathe. What was she doing? She barely knew this man. She could feel eyes on her in the streets on London. They had only come out to check the morning papers, now she was here getting all misty eyed over a guy she had known like what...two days?

Jack felt Rose's small shivers. He pulled away from her, removed his leather jacket, and draped it around her shoulders. To his surprise, she put the jacket on properly before thanking him quietly. She felt shy and, to be honest, so did he. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him once again. Neither of them care who saw.

''Oh my God! It's really you! Rose Dewitt Bukater!'' A loud voice stirred their thoughts. A few flashes awoke them both from their moment and Jack saw paparazzi stood before them.

''Is is really you?'' Another one asked, poking to the front of the small crowd which had gathered before them. He grinned, cigarette in mouth and he raised his camera to his eye. Snap! Rose raised her hands over her face and squeezed her eyes shut, at least if she couldn't see them maybe they would disappear.

''Hey you!'' Jack stubbed out his cigarette. He hated how these people treated Rose, not allowing her any privacy because she was engaged to the 'great' Caledon Hockley. If these photos saw the light of day, Cal would be knocking at his door before the day was through. ''I'm going to need those shots.'' Jack pointed to the camera.

''Sorry boss, we're from the Mail.'' One man chimed in. ''Priceless shots these are.'' He continued to snap away. He turned to find Rose crying against a wall, it was then something inside of him snapped. His distraction caused the paparazzi leader to strike his cheek and Jack fell backwards feeling the pain. ''Move out of the way.''

His cheek felt as though it had swollen to twice its size, Jack retaliated punching his head and cheek knocking him to the floor. The man came towards Jack and went for his face twice but Jack ducked booting his stomach again knocking him backwards, his eyes once again turned to Rose who was desperately struggling to get away, her screams deafening. He thought of just letting them have the pictures but knew he couldn't and suddenly he felt a strong punch in the chest which knocked him to the floor, almost winding him. He struggled to breathe momentarily and saw the smirk on the last man's face, who took a picture of him. He wasn't letting something like this happen to Rose. Something overcame Jack in that moment, he wasn't going to let this man win, and he certainly wasn't going to let these people touch Rose and expose her in such a way. Two men were already knocked to the floor, their cameras smashed. Standing up the best he could, he grabbed the man, repeatedly punching his face and stomach and finally throwing him to the ground.

''Now stay away from her.'' He spat out blood, knowing his tooth was chipped. He bent forward, picking up the camera from the floor. He removed the film crushing it before throwing the camera back on the floor. He glanced up to see the silenced crowd which had gathered outside the small newsagent where they had purchased the morning paper.

''Jack it's all right I'm…'' Rose tried to think of something to say but couldn't. She had never seen Jack so angry or wound up, did she really mean this much to him?

''And keep away.''

''Jack what are you doing?'' She cried, fearing him slightly. She knew he meant her no harm but he had actually knocked these people out flat.

''Dawson, what the hell is up with you.'' A voice shouted, a voice was full of anger.

Jack turned to him, his eyes full of anger. ''Nothing.'' He wiped his face. ''We're all done here.''

The eyes of the crowd looked at this man, he was known as a criminal around these parts. They all knew who Jack Dawson was. He had bought and sold drugs for years, beat up endless men, even robbed the odd house, but never had he done anything for a girl.

He reached into his trouser pocket and found the four hundred pounds which he had earned the week before and threw it at the shop owner, the notes flying everywhere. The crowd watched, stunned. ''I'm sorry for the mess.''

He turned to see Rose had gone, he turned his head to find her running back in the direction which they had walked that morning, from his flat.

Loud sobs could be heard as Jack ascended the flights of stairs to his flat. He knew it was Rose - and he knew he was the cause of her pain. He felt heavy as he literally dragged himself up the last few stairs. Rose heard the door close, and she glanced upwards momentarily seeing Jack. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, a cut on his chest was at least six inches long and blood stains surrounded it, his shirt ripped in places. Jack stood before her for a few seconds, seriously not knowing what to do or say. Before he could do anything, she slowly came to him unsure of her actions. She was unsteady on her feet, her eyes blurry from crying so much, she was unsure of why she was so upset, maybe because she was scared - of so many things.

''I'm so sorry.'' Jack whispered, feeling tears prick in his own eyes, something he hadn't felt in years since the death of his best friend. She leaped into his arms and he held her so tight he never wanted to let her go. She sobbed into his chest and he felt the sting of his cut. ''I just didn't want you to get hurt. Don't cry Rose, I cannot bear it.''

Pulling away, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Kneeling onto the bed, she pulled him with her to his knees. She gently touched his face and examined his bruises and cuts. 'Why Jack? Why did you have to do that?''

''I don't know. But its over now. I don't want you to see me like that again; I don't want to fight ever again. I'm the reason that those photographers came after you, because I was the one who hit your fiancé. I just saw him and flipped Rose; I never want to see you hurt.'' Jack felt his heart beat faster and he felt sick, he couldn't believe what he had put Rose through. But Rose shook her head.

''No, it was me.'' Rose lowered her lashes, feeling herself shake. ''Maybe I belong with Cal.''

Jack frowned and touched Rose's face. 'No Rose. Never say that. You can do so much better than him.'' Rose hung her head slightly, listening to Jack's words and knew he meant them. She felt a few more tears escape her eyes and he brushed them away. Their eyes met and he smiled to her almost melting her entire body. She let her eyes travel to his chest where he was cut and she lowered her head carefully and kissed it ever so lightly. Jack closed his eyes feeling her so close to him, her hair tickling him ever so slightly and her breathe on his skin. He touched her hair and she raised her head back up and was closer to him, he held her face with both of his trembling hands and stroked her cheek. 'You don't know how much you mean to me.' he whispered to her and she smiled a small smile back to him, feeling herself tremble. Sure they had been girls, in fact too many girls to even remember. Girls he had used, girls who were like him, who just took what they wanted and left. But this girl was different, he had known she was from the start. Just one look at her made him crazy. There was so much more he wanted to say to her, he thought loved her so much, but he didn't want to scare her, so maybe he could show her how much he wanted her.

He felt her hands move up his back and stroke the back of his hair softly. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes for a second feeling their closeness, he opened them to look at Rose and saw her eyes closed and it was then he knew what he had to do. He leant towards her more and opened his mouth slightly and planted a small kiss on her lips, something which sent sparks through both of them. Rose opened her eyes and Jack felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheek and he glanced at her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell backwards with Rose beneath Jack on the bed, he moved her hair and kissed her neck and her breathing quickened. His shirt hung from her shoulders loosely and Jack pulled the material further down almost exposing her breasts but was careful not to. He kissed her shoulders before leading back up to her lips and she moaned slightly, she had never experienced this before but she knew that whatever was to happen tonight she wouldn't stop any of it. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her. They hadn't spoken words of love to each other, but being honest it was inevitable.

Loud bangs from the stairs outside disturbed both Jack and Rose and he stood immediately from the bed pulling Rose up with him, he sensed trouble was coming and before he could glance again, the door flew open. A burly man stood his eyes red from whatever he had been smoking.

''What the hell do you want?'' Jack jumped, backing Rose behind him. He knew he had come for trouble and didn't want Rose getting caught up in the middle of it.

''I've come for what's mine Dawson.'' He smirked, lighting a joint. The stench of it filling the small flat. Jack didn't want anything to do with the man anymore; he could hardly believe he had become involved with someone like him in the first place when he had heard about his reputation already. He was the reason Jack had become involved with the wrong crowd.

Jack walked to the locker where he kept his gun; he took it out with shaky hands. For a second he contemplated holding it to the man's head and putting a bullet through it. Norman was his name. A middle aged man from east London who had taken Jack under his wing when he arrived here. He had promised him revenge on the criminal who had shot his best friend in London three years earlier; instead he had become involved in gun crime and even done time in prison. ''Take the whole fuckin' lot.'' He shouted and Norman smirked at his pathetic outburst.

Rose sat herself on the bed and steadied her breathing, she was still shaky from the passionate way her and Jack had been kissing before Norman had burst in. She wondered what he wanted. She felt like she was caught up in a bad mafia movie.

Norman kept his eye on Rose, as she sat obviously in fear of him from the way she was wringing her hands. For a second, she lifted her head and caught eye contact with him, still with the smug smile plastered across his face but she lowered her lashes and felt her heart beat faster. Jack was in the kitchen while Norman ransacked the place Jack called home, but she didn't care one bit, all she was bothered for was Jack's safety. Norman pushed past her on the bed, she shrieked as he grabbed her arm, she noticed the gun in his pocket. Would he hurt her? Dare she reach for the gun? ''Don't worry, darling. I'm only looking for the money. I don't want Jack's whore!'' Norman pulled Rose from the bed, so hard she crashed into the lockers. Jack came from the kitchen holding a briefcase.

''Is this what you want?'' Jack taunted him with it. Scrambling from the bed, Norman's eyes widened. ''This what you came for?''

He came towards his snatching it out of his hands.

''I want you to get the hell out now, you have what you want.'' Jack pulled a clean shirt over his body.

''By the time I've sold all of your shit, if I haven't made all the money back I want then I will be back Jack, you can count on that son.''

''No you won't.'' Jack reassured him, opening the door Norman to leave them alone. ''Because I won't be here.''

''I won't? I assure you one thing Jack. I will be back - for her.'' He pointed to Rose, who stood from the bed and felt her stomach sink with fear. Jack turned to Norman his eyes filled with anger.

'I don't think so. You touch her and…''

''You'll what?'' Norman grinned, his face close to Jack's. ''You'll do nothing at all because you know you don't have the power to do so.'' The door slammed heavily in Jack's face and he slammed his fist against it hard, feeling the pain. Rose stood silent just watching him, unsure of what to say. Slowly she came towards him, a tear streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. He lifted his eyes from the floor and noticed her stance beside him, with her hand on his shoulder, immediately he turned and simply pulled her towards him. She played with his hair softly and he closed his eyes taking in her scent, after a few moments she pulled away. How did she have the power to calm him when he was so angry. No woman had ever seen him in this state. She didn't even ask why, or appear to be afraid of him. He looked over her beautiful face, when he realised something...

''I don't even know your name.'' He said aloud, almost to himself.

''Its Rose.'' She spoke quietly. ''Rose Dewitt Bukater.''

''Rose.'' He repeated. The name rolling off his tongue so naturally. Their eyes met and he realised just how much the name suited her. ''That name would look great as a tattoo on my chest entwined with a rose.'' He told her, half serious. She glanced to his chest, her heart beating faster, would he really do that?


	4. Chapter four - Crawling back

The sunlight spilled through the large window in Jack's bedroom, causing Rose to squint heavily. She placed her right hand over her eyes in an attempt to shield the sun away.. Memories of the night before came rushing back to her. She and Jack had made love, been close and naked together. This day felt like the happiest one in his life. They had sex before but it hadn't felt like it did last night. She didn't know what this meant for her and Jack. If he returned her love, or simply just had feelings for her. Stretching slightly, she found the bed empty. Squinting her eyes, she ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and called out to Jack, with no reply. Pulling herself out of bed, she found his clothes scattered on the wooden floor. She found Jack's pants and shirt and pulled them on, running her fingers through her hair once again in an attempt to neaten it but with no avail.

Smiling remembering the details from last night, Rose found herself in the kitchen. The glasses of wine which they had started to drink last night sat untouched on the counter. The wooden floors were cold against her bare feet. On the table sat a piece of paper with writing on, from a distance she guessed it was what Jack had left. Wondering to it slowly, she read the note over.

_Rose_

_I do not know how to begin to explain this to you, but I am sorry, those words I do mean. Last night was amazing, but I had to leave. You would have no life if you and I were involved in any sort of way I don't want to hurt you and I might have even been in love with you. Please return to your family, they will bring you more good than I ever will._

_Please understand my reasons._

_Jack_.

The words were like a bullet to her heart. He had gone? To go where? The letter did not explain anything. Tears welled in Rose's eyes; the amount of pain she felt was indescribable. Angrily, she screwed the paper into a tiny ball and threw it across the room. She felt foolish for loving him, for thinking he had feelings for her too. How could he know how she felt, what was best for her. Try as she might, she could not bring herself to hate him, or think badly of him in any way, for last night they had shared each other's heart and soul. Now she knew just how meaningless it was to him. The whole flat held his scent, and memories of the night before. How could he had just left? Please understand my reasons, he had written. How could she possibly understand?

Glancing around she felt she did not know what to do, where to go. Home? To the hotel where her mother was staying with Cal? Back to her old life? Would she go to look for him? But where would she look. Finding the heels which she had worn New Years eve, the only shoes she had there, Rose wiped her face and brushed her hair away from her face. She needed to get out of the flat, out of London. Something caught her eye on the counter, another piece of paper. Coming towards it, she saw that Jack Dawson's name was on the newspaper. It was dated 2003, she read with shaky hands. Jack was involved in an armed robbery, something which he mentioned last night he had done time in prison for. She let the paper fall from her hands, picturing Jack's gorgeous face in her mind. She could still feel his hands all over her, she could smell his scent on his clothes which she had worn for the past week of been here. She let out a cry of pain, of feeling her heart break for the first time.

''Mrs Dewitt Bukater is in room 366.'' The receptionist told Rose. Beneath her specs, she eyed up Rose knowing exactly who she was and that she had been recently involved with that criminal. She shook her head, disapprovingly wondering just how much of a cheek she had to return to her mother and fiancé after flying around town with the likes of Jack Dawson. Rose felt the eyes on her, she still wore the evening gown she had worn on New Years in the very hotel. Rose rushed herself into an elevator. Her body still shook immensely from both nerves and the pain she had felt since leaving Jack's house that morning. Somehow she had found her way back to the hotel, hoping her mother was still here. She knew she had some nerve, and she would be beat probably to her death by Cal, but maybe that was how her life was meant to be.

She forced back tears as with every floor the elevator went up, she knew she was closer to her old life. She remained silent, her hands shaking. What would her mother say to her? How would she react to see her? Rose wondered why she had even made the decision to see her mother at all but she was all she had in the world. What had she thought she would achieve running away from her family?

The elevator stopped on the 8th floor and Rose stepped into the winding corridor. Pieces of art hung on the walls, and Rose fought back tears of the last time she had been down this corridor. She would have left the hotel to attend the gala. The events of the last week were an absolute blur to her. None of it felt real. As she approached the room, she thought of knocking or should she walk straight in? Either way an argument was about to break out. After a moments hesitation, Rose twisted the door handle and let herself into the room.

The room was breathtaking, the décor was in a dark oak wood, the furniture was light in colours different shades of browns and beiges and even a fire burnt in the corner of the living area. Ruth approached from the bedroom, and stopped in her tracks as she set sight on her daughter. They both stood silent.

Ruth then immediately, came closer to Rose. Taking her young daughters face in her hands - who was she now?

'Oh Rose.' Ruth's eyes filled with tears. Rose had never seen her mother actually show any emotion. Rose could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes. 'Why has God allowed this to happen to my child?' Ruth removed her hands from Rose's cheeks. She spoke as though she had some sort of disease.

''My goodness girl, do you not know what trouble you have caused?'' Her mothers eyes glared at her sharply and Rose jumped at the sudden change in her mood.

''Oh mother, do you even care about where I have been?''

''Rose. What's gotten into you? You are my daughter, a young lady in practise.'' Ruth eyed up Rose from head to toe. ''But then I find been out gallivanting God knows where with that criminal.''

''He's not a criminal.'' Rose folded her arms over her chest and leant against the door frame of the room which Ruth occupied as her bedroom. The dreaded feeling she felt when she first saw her mother had faded.

Ruth looked into her daughters eyes for a few seconds and silence fell over them. Ruth sighed a little, and Rose thought for a split second maybe her mother would come around and for just once, maybe she would listen.

''Oh Rose…'' Ruth began. She shook her head a little. ''I do wish you would stop been so childish.''

Rose unfolded her arms and felt her body clench. ''Childish?'' Rose felt like turning around and walking back out.

Ruth turned her back to Rose, hesitating she placed her hand on the handle of the bedroom door as if she was deciding whether or not to actually simply slam it. She didn't know the humiliation and shame she had bought the family. Sighing, she turned to her daughter and saw the vulnerability in her face.

''You need to start acting like a proper young lady Rose.''

A knock sounded on the door, Rose took a look at Ruth before starting towards the door. She knew this argument wasn't over. Rose answered, revealing two maids who had come to bring a large suitcase which had been ordered. She thanked them, taking it and wheeling it into their room with a frown on her face. She turned to see her mother with another suitcase in her hand.

''What's going on?'' She asked, her voice uncertain.

''We're going home.'' Ruth told her firmly.

''Now? But we don't leave for another week.''

''Get dressed into something suitable Rose.'' Ruth smiled, glancing at her daughters clothing. It had once hung in a beautiful Parisian store, now it looked like filth after a few days with the criminal.

''I don't want you to pack my things. I don't want you to touch my stuff. I'm not going. I cant go.'' Rose felt as though she was going to heave. Why was her mother doing this?

''You're coming Rose. Even if Cal has to drag you.'' Ruth was about to leave the room.

''Is this about Jack, mother? Are you making us go home because you don't like the fact I left Cal for him?'' Rose stood with her hand on her hip, she had to know.

Ruth paused before spinning on her heel. She didn't want to argue with her daughter. ''Sit down Rose.'' she indicated to the dining room chair.

''No!'' Rose refused.

Ruth felt her body stiffen, she knew her daughter was been difficult. ''Rose you shamed the entire family!' Her face became red. Rose felt a tear fall down her face. ''I didn't spend years of my life raising a daughter and giving her everything... so she could throw it away on a criminal.''

''He's not a criminal, mother!''. Rose pleaded

''You would have wound up pregnant or heartbroken.''

''I wouldn't. Jack wasn't like that at all. You can't tell me who I can or can't love.' Rose felt as though her heart would ring out. All she wanted was to see Jack at this moment in time.

''Rose you are eighteen years old, you don't know the first thing about love.''

Rose couldn't breathe as the tears hit her; she felt heart wrenching pain in her stomach and chest. Ruth didn't know how to comfort her daughter, having never seen someone so hysterical. ''Oh mother! You don't understand. You think I don't know what love is well neither do you.'' Ruth looked outraged. ''You don't laugh or show any affection with any man, not even daddy!''

''Rose you are too young to know anything about love. Especially with that criminal. Now he is trash.'' Ruth spat.

''But I love him mother.'' Rose cried. She looked at her mother through her bleary eyes and her heart broke for her daughter.

''My goodness girl, do you not know what trouble you have caused I thought I had lost you.'' Her mother's eyes glared at her sharply and Rose wondered if her own mother would have even cared if she had just ran away with Jack.

''Oh mother, would you have even cared? You just want me to marry Cal for his money and to safe the family name.''

''Rose. What's gotten into you? You are my daughter and a woman about to be married for heavens sake.'' Ruth eyed up her daughter. ''But then I find you shacked up with some boy Dawson.''

''You were seen out with that boy.'' Ruth's voice was full of contempt. ''But I warn you Rose, Cal is on his way here soon and he will find you.''

Rose thought she would feel ill at the mention of his name, but she didn't.

''You are lucky Cal would even want to still marry you after you left him for dead.''

Rose laughed at her mother, guessing Cal didn't tell Ruth the whole truth. ''No mother. Do you really think I would return to Cal after what he did to me?''

Ruth said nothing as if waiting for Rose to speak. ''No I guess he told you nothing. Not that he hit me or made sexual advances.''

''Oh don't be ridiculous Rose.' Ruth glanced to her daughter in disbelief. Why should she believe anything she said? She had ran away with some criminal for several days and found out about it from a newspaper. Ruth looked into her daughter's eyes for a few seconds and silence fell over them. Ruth sighed a little, and Rose thought for a split second maybe her mother would come around and listens to her for just once, maybe she would believe her.

''Oh Rose…'' Ruth began. She shook her head a little. ''I do wish you would stop been so childish.''

Rose unfolded her arms and felt her body clench. Her own mother didn't even believe her. ''Childish? How can you not believe me mother?''

''Because I don't know who you are anymore Rose. You haven't been my daughter for a long time.'' Ruth stared at her icily.


	5. Chapter five - A Broken Heart

''Where on Earth have you been?'' The voice filled Rose with dread. She knew this had been coming but just didn't expect it so soon. ''I have been looking for you everywhere.''

''I'm sorry; I took a walk. I needed some space before the wedding.'' Rose smiled removing her hat to reveal her face. She saw the look on Caledon Hockley's face and inside she felt sickened. He came towards her and gently touched her face but she flinched at his touch.

''My dear, I have arranged for a romantic feast this evening.' He smiled. ''Why don't you change and meet me in the dining hall.''

Forcing a smile, Rose nodded. ''Of course Cal.''

''Now wear something beautiful.'' He ordered, leaving the room with a smile on his face. It was times like now Rose wished she stayed with Jack, for she didn't know what tonight would bring. She hoped dinner would go well and that she would be able to retreat to her room by early evening before catching an early flight home the next day.

She was not even hungry, not in the slightest, but she knew she had to continue her front and dine with him as he wished. After selecting a navy blue dinner dress, Rose called upon her three maids to dress for the occasion; she also selected sapphire jewellery to match. After seeing her reflection in the large oak mirror before she was to meet Cal for dinner, she felt tears prick in her eyes. Here she was faced with herself, she despised her life, she despised herself and most of all she despised Caledon Hockley. She hated herself knowing she had returned to this life, the life she hated more than anything. She remembered when she had accepted Cal's hand in marriage just a few months prior.

The whole room seemed to whirl around as Rose closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to take in the evenings events. Marriage? She was far too young to even consider taking a husband. But Caledon Hockley was stood before her holding out a large diamond engagement ring in a black velvet box with that sly grin on his face. Shakily, Rose brought her hands to her face.

''Rose darling, just say yes.'' Cal placed his hand on her left arm and a grin spread across his face. ''Marry me Rose. I will make you happy, you will never want for nothing.''

Rose felt like bursting out laughing. Want for nothing? Was this all about money? But Rose didn't want him or his filthy money. ''Cal, I...I'm speechless'.'

'It has been a surprise sweet pea.'' Cal lowered his head and his eyes met Rose's.

''It has. But Cal, I believe I am too young for marriage.''

Raising his eyebrows, Cal didn't think he had heard correctly. Too young? This wasn't a matter of being too young. Cal knew Rose's family was in financial difficulty and one way or another Rose would have to marry him, she had very little choice. Smiling, he closed the box and sat himself on the dining chair. ''My dear Rose, but you know you have little choice in the matter.'' Cal took a sip of the expensive wine. ''Your mother is counting on you to save the family name. You know I could change everything, either way.''

''Cal, I...'' Rose was stunned; she played with the beads on her pearl necklace and felt like pulling them from her neck and throwing them at him in a fit. She didn't care for him or his money.

''So what will it be Rose? Would you like to see your mother suffer? For her to become a cleaner and for yourself to live in the gutters like some bohemian?'' Cal stood and walked around her, she watched him for a few moments before squeezing her eyes closed and praying for everything to just disappear.

''Of course not.'' Rose improvised her words. All she wanted was for the evening to end. ''I will marry you Cal.'' She smiled, and even leaned to him slightly and kissed his cheek, something she surprised herself with but she had to keep him sweet. As she pulled away, he appeared smug.

''Good evening Cal.'' She gently slipped her hand into his and he kissed her gloved hand gently. Just the slightest contact caused her to flinch. Turning to pull away, she felt his eyes on her as she did so.

''I want you to return home with me Rose, to Philadelphia.'' Cal reached into the suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before lighting it with a match. The fumes from the match filled Rose's nostrils and she closed her eyes for a second.

''No Cal. I no longer feel I have to oblige to everything you say. You are not my fiancé, or my husband, nor will you ever be.'' Opening her eyes, she watched Cal's pinched lips curve into a smirk.

''Miss Dewitt Bukater, I must remind you of the promise which you made to me several months ago. In fact I quote, you said you would marry me.''

Laughing hysterically, Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He was a very rich businessman who was educated at Harvard but still he couldn't get into his head that she was not willing to marry him now or ever. ''No Cal, I never was and never will be your property, so think what the hell you like. I have a life of my own now and you are not included in it.'' She attempted to barge past him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

''How would you survive Rose? You have no money, no husband and no one to take care of you. How would you live Rose?''

Rose thought of Jack, she wouldn't give Cal the satisfaction of knowing how she would live. '

''I'd rather become a whore.'' She spoke through gritted teeth, her hatred for him flaring up.

He laughed at her, scraping his cigarette butt against the wall. Rose felt anger building up inside of her bit by bit.

''In fact I think you would be rather good in that profession. You have the beauty, the brains, the body…virginity still intact I hope.'' He smirked and she felt as though she had taken enough abuse from him. She brought her hand to his face and slapped him once, before attempting to run away, he caught her arm and she struggled to escape his grip before an idea came to her head, quickly she gathered saliva in her mouth and spit at Cal - landing straight in his eye. Before he had chance to think about what happened, she had ran away out of sight.

ose heaved for the fifth time that morning. Her eyes watered, as she emptied her stomach once again. She knew all too well the feeling of been sick often like she had for the last few mornings. She coughed, waiting to see if anything else came up and when it didn't. She managed to lift her head from the toilet, feeling how tight her stomach was. Stupid clams. She cursed, remembering she had felt ill since eating the sea food four evenings before.

''Rose, what on Earth...'' Rose quickly flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth, not wanting her mother to see her ill.

''Mother...''

Ruth suspiciously eyed up Rose as she held her stomach. She had come to see what all the fuss was about in the bathroom. ''Rose, please tell me your not sick.''

Rose hesitated her reply. ''Of course not mother. Just something I ate...possibly the clams.''

''But I ate them also and I haven't been violently sick.''

Rose felt her body tense. This was true. Perhaps she was more sensitive to food poisoning, she thought. Maybe it was something else she ate. She was in a foreign country and the food wasn't quite what she was accustomed to. ''Either way, I am fine.'' She smiled. Her stomach growled as if disagreeing with her words and seconds later she quickly hoisted the toilet seat up to empty her stomach once again. Quickly, Ruth pulled back her hair, rubbing her back. Something which she hadn't done even when Rose had been ill as a child, it was always the nanny or maids who tended to her needs when she was sick. Ruth would avoid her like the plague, not wishing to be in contact with her infected daughter.

Rose pulled her head from the toilet, she leant back against the wall. Beads of sweat on her forehead, her hands were shaking, her body weak. She could feels her mothers eyes on her, knowing she could no longer blame the clams.

''My God, Rose.'' Ruth covered her face with her hands. ''You're not...''

Rose felt too weak to even listen. Of course she wasn't pregnant. She hadn't had sex in...how long? And they had always...well almost always used something. Right?

She glanced up to her mother feeling like a guilty child. She knew the look she was giving her. ''Rose...are you pregnant?''

''Of course not mother.'' She answered straight away. She struggled to stand still feeling dizzy from the sickness but she got her balance best she could as if showing her mother she was okay. ''If you'll leave now, I'm just about to take a shower.'' She tried to change the subject.

Silence fell over them for a few moments and their eyes met. Rose didn't know what to say. She knew she wasn't pregnant, her period was due at anytime and it would come, even if it was a few days late. Most women even skip periods when stressed, she told herself.

''I know you were having sex with that boy.'' Ruth whispered. The words laced with disgust. ''But did you ever think of using protection?''

Rose was shocked her own mother knew of such things. Never had she asked a question so personal. Not even when she had started puberty had her mother explained such things, that was left to sex education classes and lots of guessing.

''Mother I cannot have this conversation with you...'' Rose tried to reach out behind Ruth to grab a fresh towel from the rack but the look in hers mothers eyes stopped her dead in her tracks. Rose didn't want to think about the times her and Jack had made love. She wouldn't allow herself to do it knowing it would break her heart all over again. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe, not allowing images to consume her. 'Mother...' But it was too late. A single tear fell down her face, she hadn't allowed herself to cry over him and she had done well the last few days.

To say they were mother and daughter, Rose felt her and Ruth were strangers. Society never allowed her mother to show emotions in any way. If it was anyone else here, they would have hugged her or tried to show her comfort in any way, but her mother simply stood and watched as if showing some emotion was alien to her.

''May I ask Rose, how did you meet this boy?''

''At the New Years Party.'' Rose glanced upwards to see if her mother showed any disgust in her. ' Rose felt the heart wrenching pain of remembering how her and Jack met, it seemed so long ago but yet it seemed like just the other day.

''Did this boy look after you? Treat you right?''

Rose glanced upwards to her mother. This boy? She made him sound like a three year old child. ''He wasn't just 'a boy'. He was a grown man.'' Rose snapped. ''And yes, he treat me better than Cal ever could.''

''I highly doubt that Rose.''

Rose laughed a little. ''You believe him do you? Every little thing which comes out of his mouth.''

'Rose…' Ruth watched as her daughter stood up straight. Removing her hand from her stomach.

''While I was engaged to Cal...'' Rose gathered herself together. ''He hit me, abused me...in many ways...''

Ruth's eyes widened, she stood and came closer to her daughter. She saw how much she had grown into a young woman. ''Is this true?''

''Of course its true. That's why I left. I saw Jack as an opportunity and I went.'' Rose felt tears come down her cheeks. ''But I was so happy with him.'' Ruth pulled her daughter into an embrace, something she hadn't done since she was a child, but to Ruth she was still a child. ''Now he's gone mother, he left me...''

Rose couldn't breathe as the tears hit her, she felt heart wrenching pain in her stomach and chest. Ruth didn't know how to comfort her daughter, having never seen someone so hysterical. She had thought of maybe fetching a doctor but she knew that wasn't the answer, she had to allow her daughter to deal with her first broken heart.


	6. Chapter six - A New Life

Stretching out, Rose opened her eyes perplexed as to where she was until a knock sounded on her bedroom door, and her mother entered with a pot.

''Good morning Rose.'' Ruth sat on the bed beside Rose. ''Would you like some coffee?''

Rose simply nodded, sitting up in bed. Glancing about the room, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept somewhere so luxurious. She wasn't used to anything so dazzling anymore, she much preferred simplicity and the life she had lived with Jack, even just for those few precious weeks. Ruth handed her a small cup of coffee, and she sipped it feeling the warm liquid gush down into her body.

''Rose, Cal will be joining us for dinner this evening. He phoned this morning.'' Rose glanced to Ruth, wondering what she would say next. What was she expecting from Rose? For her to become Cal's wife? ''He will join us in Philadelphia. I have asked to purchase tickets for us to return home some time today or tomorrow.''

Rose didn't know what to say, she hadn't planned to go back home with her mother but maybe it was the only option she had. She couldn't exactly live in this city alone, she had no skills and knew no one at all. She couldn't live forever on those few days with Jack, and she had to make some sort of a life for herself...and the child she was sure she was carrying. ''All right.'' She said simply, and Ruth kissed her forehead.

''I know its been horrendous for you Rose. I have seen the papers, the media frenzy regarding this Mr Dawson but maybe back home we can start over again.''

Ruth took Rose's hand in hers, and their eyes locked for a moment and Rose thought that maybe, just maybe her mother had changed for the better. She was never going to be the perfect mother, there were so many lost years when she had been forced into the marriage with Cal but now she thought maybe her mother would understand her reasons.

''I hope so.'' Rose said quietly.

A knock sounded on the bedroom room, a maid entered and handed a newspaper silently to Ruth. Rose's heart dropped, knowing immediately something was wrong. Turning to Rose, she watched as her daughter sipped her coffee. She hated seeing her like she was, and couldn't wait to get her home. Quickly, she scanned the paper which the maid had handed her. A photograph on the front of the newspaper showed Rose and the boy she had been with. Immediately she opened out the paper and there it was…a photograph of him, and the headline 'Criminal Jack Dawson jailed for assault on Caledon Hockley.'Blinking her eyes several times, she ran over the print. For a second, she hesitated allowing her daughter seeing the headline knowing she had been through enough. The Bukater name was already tarnished enough without...this.

"Rose, I have something to talk to you about-well, to show you." She didn't want to make her daughter upset and frightened again, but she couldn't lie to her. "Rose, I don't wish to lie to you, but I don't wish to upset you, either. You have a right to know...''

Rose frowned, not fully understanding her mothers words. She was confusing her. She didn't like the serious tone to her voice and had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Rose…" Ruth began. "Cal's had that boy jailed…" With that, she handed Rose the paper and she took it shakily. Once she saw the headline, she broke down once again.

Ruth truly saw the broken young girl her daughter was, all of the memories coming back to haunt her once again. She knew Rose had been doing well to forget her past, and now it was coming back to haunt her.

She leapt out of bed, leaned against the wall for support, bending over double to stop the aching of her stomach, once again fighting the memories. How had Cal done this? Why? Her poor Jack in prison...

Rose felt a burning sensation in her chest and before she knew it, her head was in the toilet once again.

Ruth motioned for her maid to leave the room, who instantly left getting the message. She knew something was wrong, she turned her attention back to Rose in the en suite who she could hear still heaving.

The sickness feeling came over Rose once again, it was something she couldn't control. Rose felt like crying so heard but knew she couldn't, she had to pull herself together. Could she really face reality? Was she really carrying a criminals child? Closing her eyes, she took a large deep breathe to attempt to cleanse herself and clear her mind.

''Don't worry Rose.'' She felt her mothers hand on her shoulder, which reassured her in a small way.

''Its not that.'' Rose sighed heavily. ''I just never want Cal near me again...''

''I understand.'' Ruth began. ''But Rose...we can have this taken care of...''

Rose felt a wave of sickness overcome her. Her eyes met her mothers, a look of anger in them. 'Taken care of' as though it was a crime, like killing someone...which it was.

''How can you suggest such a thing...''

''Rose, pregnancy is hard! I cried all the way through mine. It was painful and I bled so much I thought I was dying.'' Ruth told her daughter something which she had never shared before. Not even with the doctors who had delivered

She hadn't thought about the fact that she was going to be in pain, that she could bleed. She placed her head in her hands and fought back tears. Ruth came behind her and touched her shoulder gently. ''Don't make the same mistake I did Rose. Just stay calm, and remember to never show any emotions towards it. You have to be cold.''

Rose nodded taking the information in. She couldn't get rid of this child though. But could she raise a baby? Was she pregnant?

''Rose I had a husband. You have nothing.'' Ruth's words slapped Rose hard in the face. She really had nothing but a baby growing within her, a criminals child. A guy she had loved who had walked out leaving her alone in a strange city. This was her first taste of heartbreak. She ached in places she didn't know existed. She felt as though she had dug a massive black hole and sat in it but for now patches of light had begun to appear very slowly.

''Mother...I will return home with you. I will take care of this mess...' Rose spoke, as she heard her own words she cried more. Her mother held out her own hand to support Rose. ''Only if I can see Jack before we return home...''

Ruth thought she had misheard her daughter. ''But Rose...''

''I have to mother, for my own sake. Just to face him and lay it to rest.''

Rose felt her entire body stiffen and she couldn't even turn to face the dreaded vision of Jack Dawson but she knew she had to. She quickly took a sharp intake of breathe and felt the tightness of her dress, and the flutter of nerves. The last time she had seen him they had been naked and making love together, and all she wanted to do was run to Jack and take him in her arms. She blamed herself for him been in prison. He was lead to the table where she sat, his hair flopped into his face, the same boyish beauty he possessed during their time together. He wore his prison suit, dark blue in colour. He was released from his handcuffs. After seeing him, she knew she loved him. She swore she could feel their baby swirl around inside of her. Rose felt a small tear fall down her face and wanted nothing more than to run into him arms and tell him how she felt about him but she knew she couldn't.

He sat in front of her, quietly. Almost refusing to make eye contact. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to the events of the last few weeks. ''I wanted to find a time that was right to tell you how much I wanted you.''

Rose opened her eyes at Jack's words. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

''Well its too late now isn't it?'' She barked at him, she was different, almost icy.

''No Rose its not. I want you. I love you.''

Rose shook her head. Did she just hear right? He loved her. She turned to face him and saw slight tears in his eyes. ''I love you Rose. I love you more than anything. You are too good for this, for any of this.'' He indicated to his surroundings. Which was so obviously true, he was in prison. For a crime which he actually committed. He was surprised he hadn't been in prison before now. ''I'm nothing and you are everything. This beautiful girl from Philly and I never could have you...I feel like I damaged you.''

Rose felt a small tear fall down her face and wanted nothing more than to run into him arms and tell him how she felt about him but she knew she couldn't. They could never be. ''No Jack. We can never be. I brought you trouble. I know this isn't great but its what I have to do now. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're in prison.''

''You deserve someone special Rose.''

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to blank out his words but he brought all of the feelings back. His words were so meaningful and she knew he was truthful. ''I thought that too. But after today, I'll be going home with Cal.''

Jack felt anger rage inside of him. 'Cal? Cal fucking Hockley? Why Rose. Why let him put his hands all over you? Jesus!' He felt his head spin and Rose felt tears fall down her cheeks.

''Jack no! its not like that at all.'' She cried, feeling her heartbreak all over again. I brought you shit and can never do that to you again. I want to thank you for your time and how gracious you have been with me but this is it now.''

''Your a beautiful young girl who shouldn't even know about any of this.''

An officer interrupted the couple and Rose backed away slightly knowing he would have to go now. His eyes darted from Jack to Rose and felt the tension in the room, he knew they had exchanged words but now it was time for Jack to go.

''Jack, times up. Let's go.''

Jack hesitated, knowing if he didn't go willingly he would be literally dragged out and he couldn't allow Rose to see that.

''Don't come back here, Rose. Go on with your life.'' He stood, and quickly Rose stood with him. She felt her stomach churn, if she told him she was carrying his child what would he say? For weeks she had suspected but after three positive home pregnancy tests and a trip to the doctors she was confirmed to be 11 weeks pregnant.

Opening the door for Jack to exit, he took one last look at Rose, but she avoided eye contact with him. Sighing dejectedly he walked out of the room, knowing it would probably be the last time he saw her.


	7. Chapter seven - I had to find you

**September 2016**

The house was on a beautiful street where each house seems to stand on its own little hill like royalty. There were trees literally everywhere. The opulence of the home had simply stunned Jack; once again he was reminded of his place in society. Well, not even in society just in life.

He had recently been let out of prison in the UK. Upon his freedom, he had used what little money he had to purchase a flight home. He dint care where in the States he landed, he just needed to be on his own territory after so many years away.

Now, as he stubbed out his cigarette on the clean pavement. He ran his fingers through his overly shaggy long hair and paused for thought. Did she really live here? His clothes were the most decent items he owned just an old pair of jeans and a somewhat rumpled shirt with a leather jacket thrown on top. His hands shook, almost violently.

It had been four years since he had seen her last, four long hard years since she walked away from him that day in prison. Who could have blamed her? But why was he even here now? Did he think she would run into his open arms? Of course not. But he had to apologize to her in some way. He knew she had blamed herself for him been sent to prison but the problem was he actually deserved it. After four years of endless bad dreams, sweats and whatever else he hated to admit that he was actually still in love with the girl. The girl he met at a new years eve party years ago, an innocent eighteen year old society girl he had probably tainted forever.

He knew she would be married now. Who wouldn't want such a beautiful woman? She would have been snapped up years ago. By the look of their home, he was a rich bastard too.

A small boy approached Jack from nowhere, he appeared no more than five, glancing around slightly lost. His scooter squeaked as he rode it around the street in a circle before stopping.

''Hello. Are you lost?'' he asked, quietly, so not to scare the boy.

The boy backed away slightly, as if knowing he was in trouble now. Mama always said never to talk to strangers. She also said never wander from the street but he had...on more than one occasion.

''Where are your parents?'' Jack asked again but received no reply. Loosening his shirt buttons once again, Jack glanced around but saw nobody in sight.

''Which way did you come from?'' he questioned once more, in an attempt to find out some indication as to where the boys parents was. The boys eyes narrowed and glanced up at him.

Jack stood up straight and examined the young boy. He was as cute as a button. A mop of dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. He was dressed smartly to say he was playing out on his scooter.

Jack took a few strides closer to the boy, and knelt over him. His face was friendly and he smiled at the boy. 'Hey little man, where are your parents?'

The boy hesitated for a few moments before pointing into the direction of the huge house which stood before them. Jack stood slightly, realising the boy was pointing to the house which he was here to approach.

Had Rose become a mother? Was he Rose's boy? He searched the face of this young boy and immediately found his answer. Of course he was.

Jack saw the child through his blurry vision, he backed away slowly from the boy. It was at that moment realisation hit him, he was in love with a woman who was married to another man, who had another mans child. Violently he shook his head, it was as if suddenly his head had cleared.

''I don't even know why I am here.''

He turned as if to walk away, but something was holding him back. A force stronger than he had ever felt before. It was as though his feet were stuck to the ground and he couldn't move either way. Tears blurred his vision as he realised his heart was actually broken. What could he achieve from approaching the house now? Visions of his Rose with a ridiculously rich handsome man perhaps even more children? How could he possibly face that? He was just some guy who happened to be a criminal she had sex with four years ago.

The house was on a beautiful street where each house seems to stand on its own little hill like royalty. There were trees literally everywhere. The opulence of the home had simply stunned Jack; once again he was reminded of his place in society. Well, not even in society just in life.

He had recently been let out of prison in the UK. Upon his freedom, he had used what little money he had to purchase a flight home. He didn't care where in the States he landed, he just needed to be on his own territory after so many years away.

Now, as he stubbed out his cigarette on the clean pavement. He ran his fingers through his overly shaggy long hair and paused for thought. Did she really live here? His clothes were the most decent items he owned just an old pair of jeans and a somewhat rumpled shirt with a leather jacket thrown on top. His hands shook, almost violently.

It had been four years since he had seen her last, four long hard years since she walked away from him that day in prison. Who could have blamed her? But why was he even here now? Did he think she would run into his open arms? Of course not. But he had to apologize to her in some way. He knew she had blamed herself for him been sent to prison but the problem was he actually deserved it. After four years of endless bad dreams, sweats and whatever else he hated to admit that he was actually still in love with the girl. The girl he met at a New Years Eve party years ago, an innocent eighteen year old society girl he had probably tainted forever.

He knew she would be married now. Who wouldn't want such a beautiful woman? She would have been snapped up years ago. By the look of their home, he was a rich bastard too. He was too lost in his own thoughts when a small boy approached Jack from nowhere, he appeared no more than five. His presence seemed to startle the boy. He rode a small scooter but he had stopped a few yards from Jack, like a deer caught in headlights.

''Hello. Are you lost?'' he asked, quietly, so not to scare the boy. The boy backed away slightly, as if knowing he was in trouble now. His mother's words echoing in his head. Never talk to strangers Adam.

''Where are your parents?'' Jack asked again but received no reply. Loosening his shirt buttons once again, Jack glanced around but saw nobody in sight. ''Which way did you come from?'' he questioned once more, in an attempt to find out some indication as to where the boy's parents was. The boy's eyes narrowed and glanced up at him.

''Are you here to see my mama?'' The boy's tiny voice came. Jack turned and smiled. He was glad the boy had said something to him. He appeared timid and shy; his hands gripped his scooter handles tightly as if he was nervous. His lips were pressed together and he frowned a little. His hair was a light brown in colour and his eyes a light blue. Jack felt familiar in his presence and he didn't know why.

''No I'm not here to see your mother.'' Jack smiled.

The boy simply shrugged and sat himself on the kerb crossing his legs and glancing upwards to the man. The sun was bright and he cupped his hands around his face to see the man's face shading the sun from his eyes.

Jack took a few strides closer to the boy, and knelt over him. His face was friendly and he smiled at the boy. ''Hey little man, where are your parents?''

Saying nothing, the boy pointed to the direction of the house which Jack had came to see. As if in slow motion, the boy picked himself up from the floor and glanced upwards to Jack. ''Are you here to see my mama?'' The boy asked again. This time Jack didn't know what to reply. Words failed him...was this Rose's boy? He scanned his face for any sort of clue. Then a voice came, a voice he thought he would never hear again. ''Jack?''

His heart beat faster and before he could take anything else in, there she was - Rose. She stood in a lovely light green gown, her hair back to the gorgeous fiery red, and as Jack took in the length of her he felt he was unable to move, he was floored by her beauty, and memories of the last time they had met came rushing back to him and he suddenly had the urge to vomit. Their eyes interlocked for several minutes, and it was as if time stood still, neither of them knew what to do or say. But what could be said?

Rose's eyes travelled from Jack to her son, her heart beating so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. Her four year old son Adam stood beside Jack, beside his father. Oh Lord, this day was almost too much. Oh how alike they were, everything from their tanned skin, to their eyes. The entire world whirled and for a moment Rose wanted to do nothing but run into Jack's arms and tell him how much she misses him, how much she loved him, and how every night she regretted not telling him she was going to have his baby. A few strays' tears escaped Rose's eyes, what could be said or done? She had said everything there had to be said back in London a long time ago.

She looked at his face, into his eyes and saw the same boy she had once been in love with. She was twenty two now and had set up a life of her own here. Jack was unsure of even what to say. All the trip here he had mentally prepared himself, he had everything mapped out what he was going to say but now words completely failed him. Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Rose's vision became hazy again. ''I see you've met my son Adam.'' She managed. At that moment, Adam slowly came to stand beside his mother. His trousers were dirty from sitting on the kerb and his wiped his dirty hands down them. Usually Rose would scold him for such things but right now something so trivial didn't seem so important.

The world seemed to disappear around him and fade into the background and Rose glided toward him in almost slow motion. His breathing became more erratic as she was close enough for him to see, to take her in once more. Her hair was a light blonde, long and plaited to one side and her face still as angelic as ever.

''Hello Jack.'' Rose spoke quietly disturbing Jack from his thoughts. He did not know what to reply, or how to reply. He simply smiled and held his breathe for a few moments.

''Hello Rose.'' he smiled.

''Who is it mama?'' Breathing slightly erratic, Rose smiled at Jack, words were lost to her but she was so happy to see him here. He looked fantastic, better than she could remember and she felt as though she had found heaven to just see him before her.

''Adam, this is an old friend of mine.'' Adam seemed to buy this and nodded, he picked up his scooter before proceeding to ride it up the driveway. Obviously bored by the older man's company. ''Don't leave the street.'' Rose told Adam.

''How are you?'' Jack broke the silence.

''Good, how're you?'' she answered nervously.

''Good. Thank you. Where is your husband?'' Jack glanced around expecting a man to come out from somewhere and place a protective arm around Rose.

Rose wrung her hands. ''I'm not married.'' She told him. Actually slightly stunned as to why he would think she was.

Jack stepped forward and took her hands in his, tears obviously shining in her beautiful eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Rose.'' He knew it wasn't much of an apology, if anything at all. Now that he knew she wasn't married he felt as though they had ripped some boundaries down.

''No need to be sorry, Jack. It was no one's fault, it just wasn't meant to be.'' Feeling Jack's hands gently rub hers was a comfort, and she felt like she was exposed to him now. Did he know Adam was his son?

The air felt awkward but yet so familiar. As she looked into the same eyes she had once been in love with, she saw the years flash by and how much they had both changed. How much had gone on since they had last seen each other. But yet in the same instance, she felt as though they had never been apart. The huge hole he had once left in her life felt temporarily filled just by his presence.

In a way, she was shocked he was here. She had lived four years without him and made a life for herself. She was doing a degree in law and had raised a beautiful little boy to the best of her ability. The once rocky relationship she had with her mother had dramatically improved. But in another way, she wasn't at all surprised. She had imagined this day in so many different ways. In her dreams she had run into his arms forgetting how much he had hurt her and they had raised the perfect family. But now, as she stood in front of him after all these years, a 22 year old woman, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

For a few moments, questions ran through her mind. How did he find her? Why was he here? Did he have any indication that he had a son? That the last time they had seen each other whilst he was in prison that she had been carrying his child? Should he even know? After he broke her heart, did he have the right to get to know his son? If he even had plans to stick around.

The air was still silent several minutes later when Rose ignored all of the thoughts running through her mind. Did she follow her heart or her head? He was a criminal; did she really want such a person in her sons stable life? At one point she would have crawled across broken glass for this man, but now as she looked into those amazing blue eyes, she refused to fall again. She was older and wiser now.

''Jack, what are you actually doing here? How did you find me?''

She was feistier than he remembered and straight to the point. He hadn't expected a warm welcome from her. He didn't deserve it. ''I was released last month. While I was in prison I knew that as soon as I was let out I wanted to come home.'' He shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, feeling unsure whether he should speak his next words. ''But I knew I had to find you.''

He waited for some sort of bad reaction. For her to scream at him, to simply walk away but she didn't.

''Do you want to come in for a coffee?''

Jack was stunned. He wasn't sure how to even respond.

''Sure.'' He felt his breathing calm slightly. She turned and opened her gate wordlessly. He watched as she walked up the garden path before he followed her cautiously.


	8. Chapter eight - Heart to Heart

'' I have to put my son to bed.''

Rose stood from her dining room chair. For two hours, they had drunk coffee and spoke of Rose's career and her hopes of becoming a lawyer. She had thrown herself into that and raising her son. Her mother had called in some hour before and had sure as hell made Jack feel uncomfortable. She was weary of the affect he had on Rose, even now. She had seen those eyes which had once turned her daughter to mush when he looked into them and she had a strange feeling nothing would change now, even with her daughter trying to fight it.

Sipping her coffee, she tossed an untrusting eye to Jack. Why her daughter had even allowed him into her home was beyond her. He sat before her, the resemblance between Jack and Adam was right in front of her and as much as she tried she couldn't ignore it.

''So what exactly are you doing here Mr Dawson?''

Her features were so striking; her eyes so sharp like a school headmaster. He could see where Rose inherited her eyes and hair colour from although her features were softer.

''Mrs Dewitt Bukater...'' He was unsure of what to even say. He hadn't shared his thoughts with Rose yet, so didn't know if it was appropriate to spill his intentions with her mother. He realised he was stuttering. ''I know I was an idiot back in London but I just...'' He had difficulty finished his sentence. His words were difficult to speak and he was only talking to her mother. ''I want Rose to know how sorry I am.''

Ruth stared at him. He hadn't done anything right for himself in years. He had taken advantage of her young daughter; even though she had wound up pregnant she had raised it alone and had made a career for herself. Now he was back on the scene and she wasn't going to allow him to wreck what she had made for herself.

''That's all very well Mr Dawson but what state you left my daughter in was unforgivable.''

Jack lowered his head, feeling sick and tired. He placed his coffee cup back down on the table. He thought of leaving, but that was the weak way out. What did he expect? To say sorry a couple of times and for her to welcome him with open arms?

''So where exactly do you live Mr Dawson?''

''I live here at the moment although I was born in Wisconsin. I travel a lot...'' He told her. He saw the disapproving look in her eyes. ''At least I did before I was in prison.'' Jack rushed his last sentence. He was never one to hide anything. He was proud of the fact that he had been arrested but he was just protecting Rose at that time. He had done time in prison for her, if that didn't prove anything then...well he didn't know. He hadn't exactly lead a clean life before that.

''So you think that rootless existence is appealing do you? To my daughter?'' Ruth took another sip of her coffee although she could do with something stronger.

Ruth certainly never bit her tongue. But he couldn't blame her.

''Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking' about going' to see the ocean. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see it. You can't wait around, because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. My folks died and then my cousin was shot in London. That's how I ended up out there. Something' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.''

''But how does that relate to my daughter? Who now has a child to raise? It's all good and well for a couple of teenagers but my daughter needs stability and so does her son.''

Jack felt as though he had been kicked in the chest. He hadn't thought of such things. He actually didn't know what he had expected. He definitely realised he hadn't expected Rose to be a mother, married maybe to some snooty millionaire but not a single mother. He didn't know how to respond to Ruth, he knew he had a lot to talk about with Rose.

''I won't hurt her again. I won't allow myself to.'' Jack looked her in the eye. He could feel himself shaking.

''So Mr Dawson, what interest exactly do you have in my daughter?''

'Mother!' Rose exclaimed. She felt humiliated enough by her. Quickly, she walked into the kitchen. Her face flushed. She had heart exhibits of the conversation as she had descended the stairs knowing she had already brought the Spanish Inquisition in on Jack. Jack paused for a moment, he pondered and had to make sure he said the right words. Of course, he was in love with her but he hadn't even had chance to speak to Rose properly yet. 'I...''

''But what are your intentions towards her? Say you two were to marry? How would you support her?''

Jack remained silent and glanced to Rose. He knew she was embarrassed. ''Mother! How dare you!'' Rose cocked her head towards the door; Jack saw and stood from his chair.

''I only care about you Rose. We both know how this will end up once again.''

Rose bit her lip hard, she didn't want to raise her voice and awake her son. She was already under enough stress from the day's events. ''Mother I am a grown woman! Leave me to my own devices.''

With that, she turned on her heel to leave. ''Now watch Adam for an hour or so.''

''You'll have to excuse my mother, Jack. Her bark is worse than her bite.'' Rose leaned back in the chair which sat on the front porch.

''It's all right. I understand her reasons.''

''Rose...'' Jack started. Suddenly lost for words. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the throbbing of his head. He was never one to be lost for what to say. She did not speak for several minutes, just gazing into his eyes almost absentmindedly. ''Maybe I should go.''

Jack stood from his seat hesitantly. He didn't want to leave, he felt as though he hadn't seen Rose properly that evening. He knew how uneasy she had felt with her mother asking such personal questions but in a way he could understand her.

''I don't want you to go Jack.'' Rose spoke quietly. The young girl she was once before shining through now more than ever to Jack.

Jack came to her side and took her left hand in his. She felt a few tears escape her eyes and he brushed them away. Their eyes met and he smiled to her almost melting her entire body. Jack closed his eyes feeling her so close to him, her hair tickling him ever so slightly and her breathe on his skin. He held her face with both of his trembling hands and stroked her cheek.

'You don't know how much you mean to me.' he whispered to her and she smiled a small smile back to him, feeling herself tremble. He felt her hands move up his back and stroke the back of his hair softly. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes for a second feeling their closeness, he opened them to look at Rose and saw her eyes closed and it was then he knew what he had to do. He leant towards her more and opened his mouth slightly and planted a small kiss on her lips, something which sent sparks through both of them. Rose opened her eyes and Jack felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheek and he glanced at her.

A few tears came down Rose's cheeks, and Jack slowly bent forward and kissed them away leaving Rose trembling. Just such a small gesture was enough to make her weak at the knees. ''Jack…I…don't know what to say but…do you want to have dinner tomorrow evening with Adam and I?''

''I just want to see you Rose. I couldn't live knowing you're here and I couldn't see you.''

''Then don't leave.'' Rose stunned herself with her own words. Don't leave? What did that mean?

'''Rose, I have to. I have to find the right words to say to you.''

Rose nodded, she felt foolish for suggesting such a thing to him. ''I'm sorry'.' She muttered.

''For what Rose?''

''Suggesting, that you stay. It's obviously inappropriate. I have a child now, it's just all so much to take in.'' Rose glanced downwards, feeling stupid. Her head felt a mess; she couldn't concentrate on anything except Jack. Jack placed his index finger on her chin and lifted her face.

''I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. For what pain I caused.'' He felt himself about to sob but then he stopped knowing he had nothing to be upset for. He didn't have the right to cry when he had caused such pain to someone else.

''I thought I had moved on Jack. That I had found something else to do with my life except sit around and think of you.'' She cried. She felt like throwing everything at him. She hated herself for standing here allowing him to even kiss her just once. ''But now you're here...the exact opposite of what Cal was so kind, generous, caring, and thoughtful…and now I'm feeling…"

Rose halted, not knowing exactly what to say or what she was feeling. Was it love? Or just an attraction? She didn't know. Her heart felt as though it was being ripped open because she knew as soon as she said those words of what she felt, she would never be able to take them back. She knew as soon as she admitted her feelings to Jack she would have to admit them to herself, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to.

"What, Rose? What do you feel?"

"I feel…"

"What, Rose?" Jack pushed her. He wanted to know. There was no going back now.

Rose took a long pause and a deep breath. She wasn't even sure how to communicate anymore.

"Things I have never felt before…for you."

She had said it now. It was admitted. She had thought Jack's reaction would have been worse than it was, for he simply smiled warmly as he looked into her eyes. She could feel herself falling into him.

Jack's heart sank. "Rose, look at me. Please."

He wanted to show her he felt the same way. He wanted her to know how happy she had just made him, to know what she felt and that it matched his feeling exactly.

Nervously, Rose lifted her eyes from the porch and up to Jack. He felt how cold she was and he pulled her body a little closer to his by placing his hand on the small of her back.

He leaned forward ever so slightly, so that their lips came into contact for just the briefest few moments. Rose felt her heart flutter and all of her nerves seemed to disappear. She was experiencing emotions she had never felt before.

When he pulled his face away from hers, he gazed at her lovingly to observe her reaction. Shakily, her hand rose to her lips and she gently touched the area where his lips had been seconds before.

Gently, Jack took her hand in his and moved forward once again. He kissed her again with more passion than the first time. She could feel his warmth next to her, but yet she still shivered. The outside world seemed to disappear. It was just them now. No more words were needed to express what each felt towards the other.

"I want to do what I can to make you happy, Rose," he whispered into her ear. He didn't see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Slowly, she lifted her head from his chest. Seeing those blue eyes she knew she was still in love with. ''I know you have a son, and I won't ask for anything from you. Just a chance for me to prove what you mean to me.''

Feeling Jack's thumb rub over her hands, Rose felt herself moving closer to him. She leant her head against his body and relaxed herself against him. Hesitantly, he kissed her hair. She smelt wonderful and he closed his eyes taking her in, feeling his heart skip a beat once again. Reluctantly, Rose pulled herself away from Jack. Inside, she felt so happy that he was here with her. They had so much to talk about but yet neither of them knew where to start. ''

Rose…we need to talk.'' He managed through his deep breaths, he felt as though he could barely control himself tonight . Rose nodded in agreement. They had to talk. Before anything else happened that night, they had to talk and be straight with each other.


	9. Chapter nine - The End

Quietly, they had both retired to Rose's bedroom. Inside, was a large king size bed, a large dressing table and three wardrobe. A desk and three chairs were situated in the centre of the room and Rose seated herself on the middle chair. Reaching into his pocket, Jack found his cigarettes and offered one to Rose, surprisingly she took one. It had been years since Rose had smoked properly. It was something she had done as a teenager as a sign of rebellion but secretly hated the damn thing but at this moment in time, she needed something to calm her nerves.

''I don't know what to say Jack.'' Rose admitted, bowing her head.

''Just tell me everything Rose…'' Jack hesitated for a moment before asking his question. ''Do you want me?''

Her head rose, and she glanced at him in the eyes. ''Yes I do, more than anything.'' Tears fell from Rose's eyes and she took once last puff of her half smoked cigarette before stubbing it clean out. She stood before walking absentmindedly around the room. ''I do want you Jack.'' She couldn't lie anymore.

Putting out his cigarette, Jack came to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her arms were crossed, her eyes welling with tears. ''Then I'm yours Rose.''

''What?''

''You heard me Rose. All I've ever wanted is you. I know I have done wrong but I will put it right I promise. The only reason I pleaded guilty is because I wanted to pay for the hurt I caused you.''

''Jack, why did you leave me?'' she asked his voice was soft and gentle. Jack closed his eyes, and thought of an answer. What could he say? The truth? He knew he had to be straight with her after all it just came down to him and her now, standing

'I, I didn't want to bring you down. I was a wreck.'' Jack stuttered he couldn't deny he anything now, he had to be honest; he knew the hurt he had caused her once.

''No more than I am now.'' Rose replied, getting to her feet. Rose's stomach turned at his words, she felt tears pricking in her eyes. She broke eye contact with him; she was simply stunned, and could not think of a reply. She walked to her wardrobe thumbing several old dresses and began to brush her hair, anything to distract her from seeing the hurt in his face, the hurt they both felt.

Breaking down, Rose could no longer contain herself. Every little feeling she had kept bottled up for the last fourteen years was spilling out of her one by one. ''I have a child Jack...a child I had to raise alone. A beautiful young boy whose father will never know about him. Adam needs a father figure in his life. I always denied he would but he does. My mother and I just aren't enough.''

Jack came to her. He placed his arms on her shoulders and let his fingers run down her arms softly and she shivered at his touch. She could barely concentrate when he did that. ''I don't know how his father could have walked away Rose. He is a great kid.''

Rose felt her body stiffen. Did he seriously have no idea? At all? She shunned his touch and turned to face him. His face confirming what she already knew. He thought she had loved someone else after him? Had a one night stand and got pregnant. She laughed to herself, was she stupid for thinking he would notice or should she tell him right here and now he had a son with her. How could he not see it? ''That's a little hypocritical...'' The words fell from her mouth.

''Rose?...''

''You don't know how Adams father could have walked away...yet you walked away from me?''

Jack came towards her. ''That's different Rose...a child is flesh and blood.''

Rose sat on the edge of her bed, she thought of just telling him to leave but she couldn't. She wasn't as strong as she let on. ''What if some girl told you that you fathered a son with her? How would you react then?''

Jack hesitated his answer. Wondering why this was relevant to their conversation. ''I love kids...'' He began. ''I always pictured myself with the perfect wife and kids, well, until I moved to London.''

''But what if the perfect situation fell through...would you be a good father?''

Jack nodded. ''I'd sure as hell try...I know I'm not a good role model to be in Adam's life but being honest it doesn't sound like his father is too good either.''

Rose glanced to Jack. She didn't know what to say to him. Was this the moment that she told him the truth? She looked into his eyes remembering the moment she had given birth to his son and now four years later seeing the exact resemblance between the two. Rose tried to calm herself. She tried to think of something else for the time been. This had been a rough day, almost too much to take in.

''So what did happen to Cal?'' Jack asked. He lit another cigarette, an obvious sign he was nervous. He hadn't wanted to talk about him but for some reason he was curious. Rose eyed him up, their eyes interlocked at the mention of her ex fiancé's name.

''I haven't seen him in years...''She told him but he wasn't convinced. He laughed, blowing out smoke as he did.

''Really?''

Rose rolled her eyes. ''He married last year to some socialite so dumb it puts Paris Hilton to shame.''

Jack laughed. He wasn't actually surprised. ''Some escape you had there.''

Rose nodded. The time she had spent with Cal seemed like so long ago but yet she didn't regret it. Even though he did raise a hand to her. If she hadn't been in new years eve that year then she wouldn't have met Jack or had her son. ''I'm still not sorry for what I did back in London.''

Rose bit her lip. ''Neither am I.'' Rose hesitated. ''Although I am sorry for you going to prison for it.''

Jack swallowed hard. ''No, Rose. I slammed his face into the floor. I was pretty hard on him...'' Jack looked into her eyes, he found himself edging closer to her. ''I just saw him hit you. You were so beautiful...''

Rose had to shake her head to stop herself from falling into his eyes once again. She couldn't be that eighteen year old girl again. ''I could handle him.''

Jack laughed, nodding. ''If I remember correctly you kicked him in the crotch.''

They both laughed at the memory. Rose couldn't believe herself. Never in her life had she had a violent bone in her body. Maybe she had enough of him. After Rose had returned to the States, Cal had tried to woo her back with marriage proposals and stupid promises but she wouldn't fall for it this time around. She had a child within her body to think about. Once he had learned of her pregnancy, he had shot out of the room and never returned and that was the last time he had raised a hand to her. You dirty slut! he had screamed at her before leaving. Maybe she was, but at least she had been free of him.

''You had that fire within you Rose.'' Jack's voice broke her concentration and bought her back to the present. ''And that fire never burnt out.''

Her eyes found his. The room had darkened now and she hadn't realised just how long they had been talking. He was so real and actually possessed real emotions unlike any other man she had was one of the many reasons she had fallen for him. ''I...I don't know...'' She went to say something but completely forgot her trail of thought. His eyes shimmered in the dim light which came through the window. It was almost dark.

''I'm real glad you turned out this way Rose. Not a waste of space like me.''

Something inside Rose clicked. She felt a tear run down her face. She didn't feel like he was a waste of space. Sure, he had a shady past but didn't he deserve a second chance. ''You're not a waste of space...'' she reached out for his hand and he found it somewhat comforting. ''You're the reason I am so free now...you taught me how to live back in London. You had the freedom I so badly craved and you allowed me to live that way even after you left me...''

Jack touched her face. He felt his heart soar. ''Your the reason I didn't give up Rose. I have never felt this way my whole life and it scares me. I knew I had to seek you out or I'd spend my whole life regretting it. I expected to find you married to a millionaire but your not...''

Rose smiled. ''I never had any guy after you Jack.'' She told him softly.

''But you could have any man, Rose.''

She shook her head violently. ''No Jack, all I wanted was you.''

Rose's house was on a beautiful street where each house seems to stand on its own little hill like royalty. There were trees literally everywhere. The living room was the first room when entering the house. The room was filled with very lively furniture. Comfortable, tan leather couches, colourful rugs over the bare wood floor, and a large display case with pictures and books. The dining room was to the left of the living room and the kitchen to the right. The stairs were wooden and curved to the next level of the house. Up the stairs were four bedrooms, one was Rose's, one was Adam's, the back one was occupied by her mother, the final one used as Rose's study. She had occupied the house for two years, it was somewhat large for Rose but it was something she felt she had earned. It was a large house, although nothing compared to size of her home had been back in Philadelphia, in fact the house was considered small in comparison to the others in her street.

The opulence of Rose's home had simply stunned Jack; once again he was reminded of his place in society. Dinner was served at seven, and the table was alive with conversation. Rose had cooked, nothing too fancy just something simple. She knew Jack was a simple person and her son had taken after his father in that way. Adam, was very taken by Jack. In those four years, Jack had changed very little physically, his hair was slightly shorter, and his skin more tanned, in short he was still a very attractive man.

After dinner, Rose took Adam to bed. Tucking son in his small bed, Rose turned on the small Batman lamp on the bedside cabinet. The moon shone brightly through the large window and Adam gazed at it tiredly.

''Is Jack staying with us?.'' He asked. Rose smiled gently to her son. The lamp casting an orange glow in the room. Her sons face was like an angel, so much like Jack's, and Rose could not remember what life was like not being a mother.

''Why don't I have a daddy to tuck me in bed like Oliver and Brett from school?'' The question hit Rose like a train. She closed her eyes, and took a small intake of breathe knowing that she would have to lie to him.

''You do, Adam.'' A tear rolled down his cheek and Rose's heart broke. She hadn't realised just how much a father figure not been in his life had affected him. He was just a child. A child she thought was conceived out of love. Collecting herself together, Rose stood from the bed.

''Does he not love me?''

Rose bent beside her son. ''Yes he loves you, just like I do darling.'' Rose could feel the hatred for her herself and Jack. building inside her. How could he just leave his child, he needed a father. But how come she was here now lying to her own son about this.

Adam nodded slightly, still weeping. Taking son in her arms, Rose gently rocked his body back and forth just as she did when he was a baby and she would nurse him to sleep. She fought tears herself, how could she lie to her son? But she knew she had to, she couldn't hurt him, how could she begin to tell Adam what happened between her and Jack and how complicated this all was. She just couldn't.

Glancing at the small clock on the mantelpiece, Jack took another sip of his tea. 9.15pm. Small and hesitant footsteps slowly descended the stairs and he turned his head slightly to see Rose. Immediately he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Slowly she came to face him, and then it was obvious she was crying. Tears stained her cheeks. ''I'm sorry.'' She apologized quietly. Not quite knowing what to do, Jack immediately placed his arms around her body. She offered no resistance and simply let him hold her. He shushed her and gently stroked her hair, the same fiery red it was years before. After a few moments, Rose moved away from his embrace and wiped her face.

''Are you alright?'' Jack asked, a little hesitantly. He had no idea why she had been reduced to tears after the evening had been full of laughter. Rose did not answer right away, she went to the drinks cabinet in the living room and poured herself and Jack a glass of wine. He said nothing as she handed it to him; she just gazed at her movement, her face, her hair – everything about her which captivated him.

''Jack, do you know the real reason why I don't have a husband?'' She asked, it was a rhetorical question, she knew Jack did not know the reason.

''No I don't.'' Slightly hesitantly, Jack seated himself beside Rose on the leather couch. Turning her face to him, a serious look fell over her face.

''Because my son is no ones but mine.'' She gazed at Jack straight in the eye. It was the first time she had told anyone that fact. '

''But his father?'' Jack came closer to Rose, he placed his right hand on her shoulder and Rose placed hers on top of his. The smallest contact from him caused feelings to stir which she believed to have been dead and buried, the feelings which she had felt as an eighteen year old girl.

''His father doesn't know he even exists.'' Rose spoke truthfully.

''In the last four years I have raised him. I have worked my ass off to provide some sort of home for him. At times I feel like I failed as a mother.'' The words fell from Rose's mouth, the words which she had repeated in her own mind for months driving her insane. She lowered her head, the reality of her own words hitting her. Immediately, Jack placed his arm around Rose in an attempt to comfort her in any way possible.

''And now my son cries every night before he sleeps, wanting his father, a father which doesn't know he exists because of me.'' Rose sobbed, her body shook with anger.

''Oh Rose'' was all Jack could say. Her body melted against his, he softly stroked her hair and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by him.

''How could he just leave his child, his son.'' Jack touched Rose's face in an attempt to wipe away her tears. It was then Rose wondered if he even did have an idea.

''I conceived Adam when I was just eighteen and I gave birth to him alone.'' Jack had no idea of Rose's misery.

''I thought of you the night I gave birth to him.'' Rose confessed, her eyes meeting Jacks, a serious look fell over her face, and she became lost in his deep blue eyes. ''I held him in my arms and thought of you, of what you doing, where you were.' Rose smiled through her tears. 'But I knew I had to get you out of my head, because I had to be some sort of a mother to him first and foremost.''

''Oh Rose. I thought of you endlessly since London. I thought of contacting you but. I was nothing.''

Taking Jack's words in, Rose nodded. She squeezed his hand slightly and he smiled that boyish smile at her. His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the living room. She could feel some sort of tension between them.

''I still do have feelings for you, Rose.'' Jack whispered. He knew how he felt, and wondered if the feelings ever went away. She felt like she was his soul mate, and that a strong force pulled him towards her. His palms were sticky and he felt somewhat nervous. For moments, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, feeling connected. Ever so slowly, Jack leaned towards Rose and inched towards her face his eyes not leaving hers until his mouth captured hers ever so slightly. Rose's eyes flickered closed, and she continued their kiss. Their bodies moved closer together and her hands ran down his back, as he touched her face gently and then her hair. It was like heaven, the tension which was present between them all night was finally released.

Tears appeared in Rose's eyes and she squeezed them shut. Jack touched her face gently with his right hand.

''Tell me Rose…'' Jack whispered to her. ''Tell me what you have to tell me. I need to know Rose.'' their foreheads touched and as he whispered the words to her.

Inhaling a deep breathe, Rose didn't know where to start but she had to tell him everything. ''Jack…I, after I have told you this…you may want me to leave, to never see you again.'

''I'm not going anywhere Rose.'' He whispered whilst looking into her eyes so she knew he was speaking the truth.

''I love you so much, I want to marry you Rose, and have more babies with you. I want to make a life with you. I want to love Adam...as if he was my own child...''

The words were finally too much for Rose as she cried hysterically in his lap. ''Oh Jack, I want that too…but there's something else, you must know…'' Rose tried to catch her breathe and Jack attempted to calm her.

''Rose there is only one thing I need to know…''

Rose raised her head, and looked at Jack.

'Am I a father already?''

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief, how could he know? Silence fell among them for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say, but a small nod of Rose's head confirmed Jack's thoughts and when realisation hit him, he too broke down. Rose stood from the couch and began to stroll around the room, her body shaking violently. ''Jack, I wanted to tell you all along but was scared to.''

Words failed Jack completely, the truth could not sink into his mind. The fact he was a father. He had toyed with the idea since that morning but now those words were actually said out loud he felt as though he had been kicked in the gut.

''Jack, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you to leave.''

Jack raised his head to Rose. ''Leave? You think I could let you leave knowing this now?'' Jack instantly regretted his words, and immediately came to Rose and pulled her towards him in a warm embrace. ''I'm so sorry.'' He whispered over and over again. ''I'm so sorry. I should have known Rose, I guess I should have always known.''

''How could you know Jack? I never gave you any indication.''

Jack pressed his lips to Rose's just once before pulling her into an embrace she had never felt before. They clung to each other for fear of losing the other.

''But everything is so messed up Jack. How can we tell him? How will all of this work out?''

''We'll find a way Rose.''

Jack really believed that. Life would be different from this day on, there would be no more running, no more being scared, all they had was their love for each other...and their son.

Rose nodded in agreement. ''He's going to be so happy Jack, to have their father finally.'' Rose could picture his face, for so long he had cried for a father figure.

''And I'm so happy to know we have a child.''

Rose felt her heart soar. She hadn't imagined this moment to ever come.

''I'm not that pathetic boy anymore Rose who you met in London. I did my time in prison but I'll never regret been that criminal because it bought me to you.''

Rose rested her head against Jack and he put his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
